


自我诊断

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/10/23补档
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	自我诊断

松本润在颤抖，是的，他在颤抖。心理医生最擅长通过行为分析学和语言诱导来解决病人各式各样的问题，松本润学了一辈子要去怎么处理这些破事，现在他当然也明白应该如何自我诊断。

冷静，冷静，这并不是什么太难的事，他想。松本润的大脑只花了半分钟就想通了以上的一切怪事，他把这种情感定义成愤怒，或许还掺着百分之二十一的郁闷和忽略不计的一点自尊心挫败，但总体来说还是愤怒占了上风。是的，他现在正是气得发抖，他的诊所房间外墙拉满了五厘米宽的百叶窗却依然留了点缝，足以看见樱井翔在大堂中央捧着好几束同事送来的鲜花笑得眼睛都找不着，所有人全在围着他转。不就是入社三周年嘛，松本润记得就连他结婚那会儿也没搞得像现在那么隆重——不过这都算了，不值一提，诊所老板才不会因为员工关系过于和谐而感到生气——最过分的是，居然没有一个人过来叫他一起庆祝。

这合理吗？这显然不，饭桌之上酒过三巡可是趁乱巴结自己的绝佳机会，松本润才不相信那么油嘴滑舌、处事圆滑的樱井翔会不明白这个道理，他就是只喜欢绽着翅膀的火烈鸟，永远鹤立鸡群的搔首弄姿，末了还要委屈起来皱着一张小脸，笑得那样无辜叫你没办法把他真面目揭穿。

“欸，大家都想去吃成吉思汗吗？可是我想去吃蛋包饭嘛！”

“哪有庆祝周年去吃蛋包饭的啦哈哈哈哈！”

“可是我就是想吃嘛！那家店看起来就很好吃，真的好想吃啊……”

“既然翔酱那么想吃，那也没办法了，那我们就去吃蛋包饭吧，蛋包饭。”

啧啧啧，你瞧瞧他那个沾沾自喜的劲儿，假笑，眨眼，哗众取宠，简直就像在表演一场他早就排好剧本的社交真人秀。话说他是染头发了吧，一定是的，松本润可没觉得上个星期樱井翔的刘海颜色有现在这么浅，灯光一打就衬得他的皮肤更白了。还有，一个坐在前台接电话的秘书有必要穿那么紧的裤子吗？他也真是够了吧，我开得分明是个正经治病的心理诊所，他是把这儿当成他的秀场了吗？更何况他居然到现在还不过来叫我，也不知道打扮得那么骚气是要做给谁看。

不对，这样反倒变成我很在意他叫了全体职员共进晚餐却独独把我漏了似的，难道我会稀罕他在廉价餐厅里面聚众请客的一顿饭吗？老子完全不care的OK？要真说起来，松本润绝对是讨厌樱井翔的，这种男人最可怕了，平时装得一脸人畜无害，其实藏起来的心眼可多着呢，只要他出现，舔一下舌头或者嘟一下嘴巴，就能随随便便收获全场目光聚焦。最近他好像更加变本加厉了，早上松本润经过他身边的时候甚至还闻见了一股异常强烈的香水味道，浓缩了十倍的香槟玫瑰缩在他的颈后发出糟糕的气息，没有好闻，只有刺鼻。松本润屏气凝神地锁紧了眉头，加快步伐拐角走进办公室，一手抓起花瓶里的东西就往垃圾桶里扔。切，知道我喜欢香槟玫瑰就投其所好，这用意也太明目张胆了点，他樱井翔是把我当傻子吗，我才没有他想得那么容易上钩。

噢！讲到这个，樱井翔勾引他的次数可不止这一次。去年圣诞节尾牙派对的变装惩罚游戏，他分明就是故意输给相叶的吧？别人也许不了解，但松本润怎么可能不知道樱井翔的大学专业就是播音主持，念几行绕口令对他来说才不是什么困难的事，这都能输，如果不是为了装柔弱来博人同情，还能是为了什么。

“我都已经这么努力了，松本君也不帮我求求情，”樱井翔的身体慢慢靠上松本润的胸口，眼角都是翻涌到溢出来的媚意，“先生、厳しいよ~”

真狡猾啊樱井翔，这么快就收买完了人心，你以为这样我就拿你没办法了麽？我才不会对你手下留情，你就等着去穿那套红绿红绿的超丑麋鹿服在所有人面前一次性把脸都丢光吧，脖子上的铃铛也要挂，那副最难看的鹿角头箍必须戴上。

现在再回过头来仔细想想，他怕是连自己游戏输了要穿那套麋鹿服的情况也都算进了计划里面，从更衣到亮相的整个过程完美得找不出一点儿毛病。松本润记得那天晚上樱井翔可是抖着玩偶装上那颗毛茸茸的小鹿尾巴出尽了风头，原本臃肿的衣服被他系了一条腰带竟然把他的身材上下裹得凹凸有致起来，就快媲美漫画书里画的那些黑丝兔女郎。

“Tell me what drink would you like.”

是陈述句，却不是疑问句，似乎是猜准了自己不会拒绝，樱井翔撅着他该死的屁股端了两杯鸡尾酒顺着松本润右侧的吧台作为坐下来，逼得松本润心跳一停。

“既然你不说话，那我就帮你选了。”不等松本润说话，樱井翔就把一杯cosmopolitan推到他手边，“我调的，尝尝。”

“有点甜了。”松本润从来不喝这种女人酒，橘粉橘粉的多娘气。樱井翔忽然低头抿着嘴唇笑了，松本润有种事情脱离控制后的暴躁不安，“你笑什么？”

“因为松本君刚刚喝的地方，是我喝过的位置。”

“……”

总而言之，樱井翔就是这样喜欢自以为是玩弄别人的角色，松本润不屑地双击鼠标打开今天下午的诊所名单，决定不去想他；相叶雅纪毫无预兆地敲开了办公室的门，那人总是冒冒失失的，进来之前也不先报告一声。

“老板老板！今天我们可以早退吗！”

怎么，连你也来取笑我吗？！松本润在心里已经气得把白眼翻上了月亮，装起傻来脸都不带红的，露出八颗牙齿笑得营业极了，“哎，早退吗？是有什么联谊派对要参加吗，早退可没有额外奖金的哦。”

相叶天真烂漫地转了转手里的门把手，“是小翔的三周年庆祝啦！对了，老板今晚有空来吗？”

喂，他至少也要亲自面对面地过来邀请我一下吧，找个同事来说还有什么诚意？松本润的眼神又要往天花板飘，“不了不了，我晚上要回去陪男朋友……今天对他，也是一个重要的日子。”

“啊，又是那个神秘的男朋友呀！你们感情真是好啊，真想见见老板看上的人到底会是什么样的呢。”

“呵，他啊。”松本润扁着个嘴，表情依旧垮得不像样，刚说了个开头，就被桌上的手机铃声给打断了，“喏，正好是那个混蛋，咳咳，我是说，正好是他打来的。”

樱井翔拿着钥匙回家的时候恰好八点整，他陪着那群无聊的同事一共呆了两个小时，也没等到松本润的姗姗来迟。没想到这家伙年纪越大竟然越发容易闹脾气了，下午我不是都已经特地亲自给他打电话过去赔罪了嘛，谁让他自己不好好跟我说话，一上来就装模作样在那儿darling darling。

——怎么了呀，这才分开几个小时你就又想我了吗，Darling？

樱井翔一头雾水地放下手机，赶紧又看了看屏幕上联系人头像里那张笑容灿烂到欠揍的头像，确认自己真的没有打错电话，“……松本润你没事吧？今天早上明明还在那里摆臭脸给我看的。”

——噢我记得哦，今天晚上说好要去约会的嘛。

“约会？什么约会？”樱井翔靠在逃生通道的楼梯上换了个姿势站，“我是打来问你，晚上要不要跟大家一起去吃饭？我请客。刚刚太多人在，我怕你尴尬。”

——那么多人，还是别去那里了，我带你去个特别的地方吧，你一定会喜欢的。

估计又是在同事面前拉不下面子想秀恩爱，樱井翔可太熟悉自家这位的性子了，“虽然不知道你在搞什么鬼，但是我猜你是说你不想去是不是？”

——嗯嗯，都按你的意思办就好了。

樱井翔的语气顿住，弯起嘴角，“按我的意思？”

——那就晚上见面再说，拜拜。

“晚上见。”

按我的意思，那不就最好办了嘛，樱井翔挂了电话，已然胜券在握。他可都惦记着呢，入社三周年，那不就是他俩各自毕业以后二度重逢的三周年纪念嘛。想当年大学那会儿松本润围在自己身边从大一追到大四的事情闹得全系师生全都知道，樱井翔就是气他为什么直到毕业都不肯正儿八经对自己表白一次，脑袋瓜子一热就拒了东京电视台新闻主播的offer跑去松本润家的心理诊所投了一份求职简历，铁了心是要跟他杠到底。

后来收到松本润发来的入职通知书完全都在自己的预料之中，樱井翔当时拿着手机念着那封用词做作的录取邮件，躺在卧室榻榻米上笑到不能自已。医师秘书，这是什么职位？不需要任何心理学方面知识？我的专业很适合你们诊所？拜托我可是播音主持专业的哎，松本润你确定你开给我的工资没有多写一个零吗！

总而言之，樱井翔对于松本润的口是心非是早就摸得透透的。最初入职的那几个星期，松本润大门一关二步不迈，就连在走廊上面对面碰见樱井翔都故意装作不认识；只有两个人的电梯里头，樱井翔往他的方向每挪一点，松本润就再后退一点。行，你不就是装正经人嘛，那么不正经的事情就让我做好了，樱井翔一拽领带就把那人拉到自己面前，容不得他开口就先用嘴堵住他那副伶牙俐齿。

松本润的舌头可不像他板着的脸那样冷冰冰，樱井翔只不过随意挑弄几番就引得他激烈地奋起开始入侵，一呼一吸包括表情眉眼都尖锐得好像野兽磨锋利的牙。电梯门不合时宜地咣当一声发出到达楼层的提示音，樱井翔临走还不忘在松本润的唇上狠狠嘬上一下，直疼得他拼命伸手去揉；电梯外的相叶雅纪满眼狐疑，对着两人来回打量，樱井翔刚想暗骂好事告吹，松本润突然不知是哪里来的胆子，压低喉咙回头一望，声线磁性得很，“樱井翔，过会儿来我办公室一趟。”

然后事情便开始一发不可收拾。

所以让我们重新回到今天这故事的开头，樱井翔相信，没有什么可爱的小冷战是他俩干上一炮解决不了的，即使松本润再不愿意承认，也没法掩盖他就是很吃这一套的事实。松本润的夹克外套正歪歪斜斜地挂在衣帽架上，摆出跟他主人相同别扭的态度，以一种极度不自然的姿势宣告着自己的不满；于是樱井翔脱了鞋子顺着沙发爬过去，带着叫人晕眩的微笑和货真价实的危险，从他的腋下直接钻过去蹭上他的下巴，“润君，你根本就不知道怎么跟我生气，你们心理学老师都教的你什么呀，你吃醋的样子简直让我更想要了，darling？”

松本润很明显地抽了抽气，性的气息像蛇一样围绕，“我没有吃醋，是有人只顾着玩。”

樱井翔舔舔他的胡渣，迫使他更快进入状态，“所以我这不是回来了嘛。”

“哼，八点才回来。”

“回来不就好了嘛。”樱井翔见他没有动，却隐约感觉到了什么硬硬的东西正在顶着他的腰部，连忙低头要去解他的裤子，“你看你的小松本也说它想我了。”

“樱井翔你可不可以认真点！我跟你说我是真的生气了……”

“润君，今天我穿了T字裤。”

这男人，你他妈？！松本润的确给他买过T字裤，那是条深蓝色的丝绸内裤，还是故意买的偏小尺码，拢总加在一块儿也没有多少布料。樱井翔没有动，就只黏糊糊地陷在他的臂弯之间仰着脖子看他，松本润瞥见对面餐桌上他刚脱下的风衣围巾纠结成一团意味暧昧的暗红火焰，像极了床铺上两具交缠得难舍难分的赤裸的身体。皮带，戒指，操，他直接用手扯掉了樱井翔那个闪得他眼睛花的金属耳钉，疼的对方嘶嘶叫唤；操，松本润揪着他的头发骂了一连串的操，这种连着哭腔的呜咽听起来就跟他被自己强上了一样下流，伴随着一种不怎么清醒的来自遥远青春期的停不下来的性冲动。松本润的手已经伸到了樱井翔的屁股蛋上，得快，再快点，他觉得他的裤裆马上就要因为温度过高把整栋房子全烧着了。

慢着？如果樱井翔中途没有回家换过衣服的话，他是不是从早上就计划好了现在这一出？毫无疑问眼下松本润又出现了些浑身发抖的症状，不过这次他把自己定义成是欲求不满，管他的，他咬上樱井翔肿起的乳头，尽量把一肚子撕心裂肺的怒吼都发泄在这颗迷你的遥控器上。香槟玫瑰的味道又飞快地拂面掠了过来，和樱井翔在一起的时间里松本润一般都很难保持正常思考的逻辑，而这些逻辑链条恰巧又被“这次我要怎么把他日翻”的方法论研究占据掉了将近三分之二，所以谁他妈的能跟他解释一下他喜欢的到底是香槟玫瑰的味道还是樱井翔的味道？

所以为什么偏偏是樱井翔？他根本就是一个麻烦制造者。松本润的气还没消，虽然他跟自己下定决心至少今天要讨厌满樱井翔整整二十四个小时，但他可没说他要忍着不上他。脑海中的香槟和玫瑰狂乱潇洒地飞了满天，松本润闭上眼睛拍着樱井翔的屁股理直气壮把粗大的阴茎捅进嗷嗷待哺的子宫通道，在樱井翔半个身子从沙发差点滑下去之前勾起一条腿把人赶紧捞回自己身上。以前怎么没觉着这个沙发有这么窄？樱井翔的小洞里头还夹着他的鸡巴，他可不想做爱做着做着摔到地上来一个驴打滚——至于那剩下的三分之一脑细胞，松本润把它们用来思考明天午休上亚马逊去买一个更大的沙发回家，双人的，对，当然要是双人的。

唔，干得不错，学会自己动了，松本润伸出食指拉起T字裤的一角，确切的说就是一条绳子，用力在他肉上弹了一下，果不其然听见一声响亮的脆响。今天的他有点粗鲁，不计后果，象征主权的肉棒轻车熟路地在脆弱的黏膜之间一往无前地深入探索，松本润没有什么耐心陪他玩过家家的幼稚把戏，玩笑早就开完了啊樱井翔，纸上谈兵不如真刀实战。

樱井翔很轻地哆嗦起来，他的甜果子很快涌出一堆稠稠的浆液，滑腻腻地浸得松本润心花怒放；雄性动物的爱情总是如此生动，松本润刮了点淌下来的淫水抹在他的臀尖，这场景让他想起了每个七点钟的清晨，他用刮刀刮起一片嫩色的黄油涂在尚有余温的烤面包片上，能目睹它香甜可口地滋啦啦融化成一滩醇厚污浊的琥珀。

非处子的阴唇柔软到不可思议，湿湿靡靡地把人裹紧，松本润仿佛是被黏住了，心甘情愿毫不挣扎地继续向里抽插。冲刺来得迅猛，松本润握住对方的手腕借着腰肢发力，从下往上他看见樱井翔略微皱起的额头和由于痛苦而深陷阴影不愿抬起的细长睫毛，他连忙支起上半身给他来了一个蜘蛛侠之吻以示抚慰，他们的嘴唇没脑子的碰到一起，呼吸也一寸寸都交织同体，别太贪心亲爱的，疼嘛总归是有的。

嗷——说到底自己还是要不得不防着这只老狐狸，这才一不留神就被樱井翔的指甲在手背上面掐出了一个月牙儿形状的小印，松本润坏心眼地分出一根小拇指在他掌边若有若无地挠痒痒，没过多久他就败下阵来，浑身都被操得像个奶猫一般粉扑扑的，唯一支撑躯体的右手还摇摇晃晃地蹭来蹭去只想着赶紧解痒。瞧瞧，瞧瞧，他肥嘟嘟的嘴唇又埋怨似的撅了起来，鼓鼓囊囊地发出模糊不清的声音，松本润收紧手臂，接着在那水汪汪的肉穴里破烂地搅着，就快把人顶穿。他在说什么呢？松本润忍不住把头凑过去听。

もっと、もっと。

呼吸声被无限放大，直达耳膜。

他只听见了一点，“……もっと、もっと。”


End file.
